The invention relates to 2-substituted ergolinylurea derivatives, their production and their use as pharmaceutical agents as well as intermediate products for their production.
2-Substituted ergolinylurea derivatives are known from EP-A-160 842 and EP-A-250 357, and because of their apomorphine-antagonistic effectiveness and/or their .alpha..sub.2 receptor-blocking action, the prior art 2-substituted derivatives are particularly suitable as neuroleptic agents.